Technical Field
A certain embodiment of the present invention relates to a cryopump.
Description of Related Art
A cryopump is a vacuum pump which condenses or adsorbs gas molecules on a cryopanel cooled to a cryogenic temperature to capture and exhaust the gas molecules. In general, the cryopump is used to realize a clean vacuum environment which is required in a semiconductor circuit manufacturing process or the like. For example, in one of applications of the cryopump like an ion implantation process, most of gases to be exhausted may be a non-condensable gas such as hydrogen. The non-condensable gas can be exhausted by being adsorbed to an adsorption region cooled to a cryogenic temperature.